


crushing on camila

by schwanenkoenigin



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, F/F, Fluff, god i live for fluffy camren, i guess i finally found my raison d'être, writing camren fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: No amount of studying – or drinking, for that matter – could take Lauren's mind off of one Camila Cabello./Tumblr prompt: Person A (Lauren) is drunk and decides to randomly call that cute girl from biology class (Camila) to tell her she's pretty.





	crushing on camila

**Author's Note:**

> i found this on the wlw prompt blog on tumblr. i couldn't let this specific prompt go so there i was, a few hours later, writing this. i finished it within half an hour or so. that was like a month ago idk why i waited until now to post it 
> 
> anyway enjoy!!!!

When Lauren has shut the door, she leans against it and sighs deeply. It's been a long night. You see, being dragged into a bar isn't really all that fun. Her friends had thought it would be a good idea to get a couple of drinks into her since she hasn't been out lately due to all the studying she's done, but now she's tipsy and tired and, God, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about this girl from one of her classes. Her biology class, to be exact.

The truth is, no amount of studying – or drinking, for that matter – could take her mind off of one Camila Cabello.

Lauren sighs again. This _crush_ she thought she had is turning into a lot more. Fast. Too fast, maybe.

Honestly? It scares the shit out of her. Not because she thinks being in love is stupid. Or that it doesn't lead to anything but heartbreak. It just– she doesn't know how long it's been since her last _real_ crush – or whatever this is; whatever it's turning _into_ – and– how does one act around their object of affection? How does one _figure out_ – ugh.

In this state, Lauren should really try to keep her mind from wandering. Especially like this. Things like this tend to make her over-think and over-analyze and God knows that's not what she needs tonight. It'll just end up making her hang-over worse in the morning.

Plus, it's not like there are going to be any results to her thinking, anyway. She'd need a sign from Camila for that, first.

Suddenly, Lauren gets an idea. Grinning like mad, she distances herself from the door and searches the small bag she's had with her tonight in hopes to quickly find her phone. After having crossed the living room of her new apartment (and having looked like a fool in the process), she throws the bag somewhere where it lands with a loud _thud_ , and sits down on her couch. Her really, really _soft_ couch. Which, by the way, is why she bought it in the first place. She just _loves_ soft things. Like– couches, stuffed animals, and Camila's hair–

Lauren's got her phone now, which means she can finally go through her contacts to find the number she _needs_ to call.

Admittedly, this _idea_ she's having is, well, let's just say not exactly a _good_ one. Seen as it's already 2am and Camila is probably asleep. But Lauren _has_ her number because of some project they had to work on together that one time (which is when she noticed the first signs of this _crush_ ) and right now she actually has the courage to call her as well because she's _drunk_ and– Lauren kind of thinks there could be absolutely no better time.

Even though– it's 2am.

Still having a big smile on her face, Lauren realizes that maybe a message would be nice first. She nods to herself, and clumsily tries to write something on the keyboard. Which is so _small_! Has it always been this small? Typos are Lauren's best friends tonight, it seems.

Lauren decides then and there that phones suck. Because of course they'd let her down when she needs them the most. They don't like her anymore. Maybe they never have. "Why would you mock me in times like these? You're just plain mean," she pouts. But she keeps writing nonetheless. She has something to tell Camila after all!

After about five minutes, Lauren has manages to type out, "ur cute."

It's not exactly what she was aiming to accomplish, but it'll do. It's supposed to be nothing but a warm up, anyway.

She hits _send_ and leans back against her very soft couch, beaming like she's just finished an entire novel. "You go, Lauren," she mumbles to herself.

A second later, however, Lauren remembers that, originally, her idea was to _call_ Camila. And Lauren Jauregui is not a coward, at least not in her drunk form, so she's got to do what she's got to do. It takes a minute for her to find the contact she's looking for again, and another minute to actually press the _call_ button, but she succeeds eventually. She'd high five herself if she could. But she'd holding her phone. So no can do.

Anyway.

Camila does answer the phone. "Hello?" her groggy voice greets Lauren.

(Okay, she's just woken up, so there's no way she'd read the message. Lauren doesn't know if it's a good or a bad thing. Maybe neither. Oh, well.)

Camila's voice is even more beautiful than Lauren remembers. Which leads to her almost dropping the phone. But– this is it. She's got to say _something_. "Um–" is all that comes out of her mouth, though.

"Who is this?"

"Lauren," she says dumbly.

"Lauren? From the– the group project?" Lauren obviously can't be sure, but she thinks Camila might have just gotten a little nervous.

"That's me." Yeah. "Yeah, I– I'm Lauren."

Camila chuckles. Lauren pouts. How dare she laugh? "You're laughing at me." Ha. Show her, Lauren. But seriously, how _dare_ she? Lauren's about to confess her undying love (or something of the sort, like tell her she's cute) – which of course Camila doesn't know but, like, _rude_ – and she _laughs_?

"No," Camila protests, but Lauren can tell she's still smiling. "I'm not," the younger girl insists, "I swear. It's just– you're cute."

Okay, this time, Lauren does drop the phone. Which isn't embarrassing. Well, not any more embarrassing than drunk dialing your crush and telling them your name. Twice.

Lauren's quick to pick her phone back up, fortunately. Just in time to hear Camila ask, "Are you still there?"

"I dropped my phone." Might as well keep being _not_ embarrassing.

Camila giggles. Lauren's almost expected her to. But, fuck, why is everything she does beautiful? Why does she sound so beautiful? "Why?"

What? "Why what?"

"Why did you drop your phone, silly?" The girl's still laughing quietly.

And Lauren _would_ be offended at it – and the nickname, too – but it's Camila and she can't possibly be. So– "Because you called me cute. And I didn't– I didn't expect it, that's all," she says as nonchalantly as she can. _Nicely done_ , she compliments herself, _strike her with that nonchalance_.

"Sorry," Camila apologizes instantly, and she sounds– sad. But Lauren is drunk and she doesn't do analyzing voices too well when she is. Actually, it's not just a _being drunk_ thing, but whatever.

And– to hell with the nonchalance. It's _honesty hour_! Here it goes. "No, I– I literally called you to tell you exactly the same thing. You just beat me  to it." Lauren blushes.

"Oh." _Relief_. Lauren can tell this much.

"Yeah."

"So, you really did call me at 2am to tell me I'm cute, huh? I must have left quite the impression on you," Camila suddenly says. It's cocky. But it's not. It's more kind of mocking.

Lauren pouts again, and she hopes it can be heard over the phone when she replies, "You wish."

"Yeah. I kind of do."

* * *

Lauren goes to bed about half an hour later with a huge smile on her face, a pretty brown eyed Latina on her mind, and a date to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if you liked it please :( i wuv you


End file.
